


Cogitationes Publicae

by supernatural9917



Series: Destiel Smut Bingo 2018 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas approves of this, Consequence of a truth serum/spell, Dean has no inner monologue, Destiel Smut Bingo 2018, M/M, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural9917/pseuds/supernatural9917
Summary: While organising a store room in the bunker, Dean accidentally breaks a potion bottle, and the contents leave him with no internal monologue. What secrets will be revealed when all his thoughts are laid bare?Written for the Destiel Smut Bingo. Square fill: Consequence of a truth serum/spell





	Cogitationes Publicae

'Shit!' Dean shouted as the little glass bottle he'd been handling smashed on the floor. A turquoise vapour floated up out of it, causing him to jump back and frantically fan the air to keep it away from his face, but he couldn't help breathing some in before it dissipated.

'Dean? You OK?' Sam shouted, popping his head around the shelf where he'd also been cataloguing magical objects left behind by the Men of Letters.

'Yeah, I'm fine, just dropped something,' Dean replied sourly. 'Damn butterfingers. I hope it's nothing too dangerous.' He bent down and gingerly picked up the piece of the bottle that still had the tag attached. 'Cogitationes publicae,' he read. 'The hell is that?'

'It means public thoughts in Latin,' Sam replied.

'You would know that. You'd think after so many years of doing exorcisms and spells and shit I'd be better at Latin, but let's face it, I never really tried to learn, and I know you're the smart one anyway,' Dean said with a shrug.

Sam gave him a strange look. 'Uh, OK. Well, I don't know what it means by public thoughts, so I guess we'll just have to watch out for any symptoms. Most of the stuff on that shelf has been stuff you drink so far, did you swallow any?'

'Nah, it came out like smoke, at most I breathed some in.'

'All right, maybe that means you didn't really get a full dose and it won't do anything.'

'When have we ever been that lucky?' Dean complained. 'Couldn't find some magical Viagra, oh no, has to be weird Latin shit.'

'Gross, Dean.'

Dean's head snapped up. 'What's gross?'

'The magical Viagra thing.'

Dean's face paled. 'You heard that?'

'Well, yeah, you said it out loud.'

'No I didn't. Or I didn't mean to.'

Sam's eyes widened as understanding dawned. 'Public thoughts. Everything you're thinking just comes out of your mouth instead of staying in your head.'

'Hey, like Austin Powers! How do I tell Sam that I have no inner monologue?' Dean joked in a bad English accent.

'Great,' Sam said sarcastically. 'How about we leave this stuff for later and call Cas to see if he can help?'

Dean's eyes widened with fear. 'No! We can't call Cas!'

'Why not?'

'Because instead of it just being in my head, I’m going to be saying out loud how hot he is and how much I want to bang him. And not just a one-night stand, I'm talkin' cuddles and wearing each other’s clothes and calling him my bumblebee and saying we love each other, all of it!' He slapped a hand over his mouth, but of course, it was far too late.

Sam grinned like a fool. 'Oh, I am definitely calling Cas.' He pulled out his phone, then decided it would be faster just to pray. 'Hey Cas, can you get to the bunker ASAP? Dean really needs you right now.'

'Dammit, Sammy!' Dean shouted. 'I kind of wanted you to do that, because now I can't chicken out like every other time I try to tell him how I feel, but I'm also terrified because I know he's going to reject me.'

The sound of ruffled wings behind Dean made him wince. 'Who is going to reject you, Dean?' Cas asked, sounding concerned.

'You are,' Dean whispered without turning around. 'You're a freakin' angel, and I'm just a stupid mud monkey high school dropout with daddy issues and a drinking problem. How could you ever love me the way I love you?' Before anyone could respond, Dean ran off to his room and locked the door.

'Sam, what is going on?' Cas demanded, looking down the hall as if willing the explanation to come.

'Dean dropped a potion in the store room we were organising. It was called cogitationes publicae, and it means all his inner thoughts are coming out of his mouth without his control.'

Cas's eyes widened. 'You heard what he said?'

'Yeah, I did,' Sam grinned.

'I have to talk to him. Thank you for calling me, Sam.' Without waiting for an answer, Cas turned on his heel and disappeared.

'About damn time,' Sam muttered on his way to the kitchen for a celebratory drink.

Cas re-appeared in Dean's room; Dean looked startled, but not surprised. 'Hello, Dean.'

'Hey Cas. I assume Sammy told you what happened, and now you're here to tell me you don't want to see me again.'

Cas took off his trenchcoat and set it on the chair by Dean's bed. 'Sam did tell me what happened, but that's not why I'm here.' He removed his suit jacket next, followed by his tie, and tossed them both onto the chair as well.

'Oh my god, Cas is taking his clothes off. I hope this means he wants to get naked with me. I'd bend over for him a second. Oh fuck, I'm still saying all this out loud.' Dean buried his face in his hands, the blush on his cheeks spreading to his ears and neck.

Cas grabbed both his wrists and gently pulled his hands away. 'Dean,' he said softly, 'I love you.'

Dean's head snapped up, meeting Cas's eyes with his own. 'Why?'

'You are the best man I have ever known. And to answer your earlier question, yes, I very much want to get naked with you.' To prove the point, he touched Dean's forehead, and the next moment their clothes were neatly folded on top of the dresser while they stood completely bare.

'Neat trick,' Dean chuckled nervously. He let his eyes rake over Cas's now naked body, unable to hide his feelings on the subject. 'Damn, Cas. I can't wait to get that dick in me. Part of me wants you to just fuck me senseless, but inside I'm a big softie who loves chick flicks, and I really want you to make love to me. Fuck, I hate this fucking spell!'

Cas took Dean's face in his hands and kissed him softly. 'It's not so bad. I already knew that you love chick flicks, and I am absolutely going to make love to you.' Suddenly, he wrapped his arm around Dean's waist, pulling him tight and giving them their first taste of naked skin against naked skin. 'But the second time,' Cas continued, his voice low and predatory, 'the second time, I will fuck you senseless.'

'God, that is so fucking hot!' Dean whimpered. 'I love it when you're all dominating. I'm such a natural sub, I love getting manhandled. God, that time when you beat me up in the alley, and you had me pushed up against the wall, I thought I was gonna come in my pants. Son of a bitch, this spell is embarrassing.'

Cas put a finger to Dean's lips. 'You can tell me anything, Dean. I will never think less of you. I want to know everything that brings you pleasure.'

'Don't think about the panties, don't think about the panties,' Dean muttered, but he knew it was no use.

'Panties? You have panties?'

'Rhonda Hurley made me wear her panties, and I liked it. I have a pair stuffed in the back of my sock drawer, and I like to jerk off while I wear them.' He cringed at the confession, but Cas's reaction was anything but unhappy.

'We will definitely explore that later, Dean,' he promised. 'But right now, I have other priorities.'

With infinite tenderness, Cas moved Dean onto the bed and lay down on top of him. They just kissed and held each other for what felt like ages, until Dean pushed Cas back just an inch. 'There's lube in the drawer there. I need it because I have this dil-' Cas cut him off with a kiss.

'I have a better way,' Cas assured him, and a moment later Dean gasped as he felt a tendril of grace gently prepare him. 'Are you ready, Dean?'

'Please, Cas,' Dean begged. Cas didn't need telling twice.

True to his word, Cas made love to Dean, sliding into him slowly and making sure to get the angle just right to bring Dean to the edge again and again, only to slow down or even stop completely before he could reach his peak. Whenever Cas wasn't kissing him, Dean kept up a constant narrative of his internal monologue, begging Cas to move faster, harder, praying that it would never end, professing his love again and again. When Cas finally let Dean come after what felt like hours, his overwhelmed brain could hardly take it, and he passed out for a moment as he pulsed hot into Cas's hand.

'Dean,' Cas whispered as he followed Dean into bliss. He let himself collapse onto Dean's chest, listening to his heartbeat as it gradually slowed down.

'You're squishing me, but I kind of don't care because it's hot and I like having you on top of me,' Dean said into the crook of Cas's neck.

'I wouldn't want to squish you,' Cas said with a smile, rolling onto his side and pulling Dean against him.

'I love being the little spoon, it makes me feel safe,' Dean admitted, pulling Cas's arm to wrap more firmly around his waist. 'Can you mojo us clean? It's kinda gross right now.' He barely finished asking before it was done. 'Thanks, Bumblebee.'

'Bumblebee?'

'It's my pet name for you, because you love bees. I know it sucked when you were crazy, but you were so cute. And the time you showed up naked covered in bees? So weirdly hot. Dammit, when is this fucking spell going to wear off?'

'I like that. And I like this spell,' Cas teased. 'I suppose it won't be very useful on cases, though.'

'If it lasts any longer, we should take a vacation. Go to a beach, toes in the sand, you rubbing suntan lotion on my back. What do you think?'

'Sounds very pleasing,' Cas agreed. 'But perhaps we could do another kind of rubbing first.' He brushed his fingers over Dean's spent cock, sending a shiver up his spine.

'I appreciate the thought, but I'm probably gonna need a little while,' Dean chuckled.

'No, you won't.' Cas stroked his fingers more firmly, and to Dean's amazement, he began to get hard again.

'Holy shit, dude! Are you angel mojoing my refractory period?'

'You did once tell me that iniquity was one of the perks of rebelling from heaven,' Cas explained, 'and I have a lot of iniquity to catch up on.' He nibbled along the side of Dean's neck as he wrapped his hand fully around Dean's cock.

'Is this the round where you fuck me senseless?' Dean asked eagerly. Cas just smirked in reply.

 

It had been a couple of hours since he'd heard anything from Dean or Cas, so Sam decided to check on how the spell was progressing. As he turned into the dormitory wing, he began to hear a rhythmic sound, like someone hammering a nail into the wall. Curious about what it could be and where it was coming from, he followed the noise down the hall until he found himself in front of Dean's door. The banging got louder and faster, and Sam had the horrifying realisation of what was causing it just before he heard Dean scream, 'Holy fuck, Cas, your dick is the best thing I've ever had in me!'

Sam turned around and ran straight back to the store room. He could only hope that the Men of Letters had kept a potion for burning disturbing mental images out of one's brain.


End file.
